


Тонкости цветовосприятия

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Обращайте внимание на нюансы для сохранения душевного равновесия.





	Тонкости цветовосприятия

Паша вдохновенно носился по кораблю с охапкой ароматных цветов, и раздавал их всем встречным женщинам и гуманоидам, к женскому полу причисляемым. Объяснений не давал, просто вручал цветок с очаровательной улыбкой и шел дальше. До начала смены оставалось полчаса, надо было заканчивать с беготней.

Маккой встретился у медотсека. Паша едва не налетел на него, чиркнул цветами по лицу.

— Доктор, сколько у вас в подчинении медсестер? — не давая опомниться, спросил Чехов.

Доктор прищурился подозрительно, обогнул букет.

— Зачем? — ткнул в цветы. — Зачем ты таскаешься по кораблю с потенциальным аллергеном неизвестного происхождения?

— Известного, — обиделся Паша. — В научной лаборатории проводили эксперименты над луковичными и совершенно случайно заставили их цвести. Часть они успели пустить на экстракты и выжимки, а эти я спас во имя праздника.

— Какого?

— Так сегодня же 8 марта!

Это совершенно ничего не объяснило, но Паша посмотрел на часы, сделал большие глаза, вручил цветы опешившему доктору, подумал, выдернул несколько штук, чуть не рассыпав оставшиеся, помог Маккою восстановить порядок в букете, подарил два цветочка проходящим мимо энсинам, обернулся с видом «Видел что делать? Продолжай в том же духе» и улетел на мостик.

 

Джим стоял посреди каюты и вот уже две минуты смотрел на изящный цветок в не менее изящной прозрачной вазе строгих пропорций. Скорее всего, это была даже не ваза, а какая-то лабораторная колба, но смотрелось гармонично. Возникало два вопроса, нет, три: кто, зачем и как?

Насчет «зачем» возникали смутные предположения. Чехов по общей связи поздравлял всех с праздником весны, рассыпался в комплиментах женской половине команды и раздавал цветы, с боем отобранные у научников.

Научников, во главе со Споком, пришлось успокаивать Джиму, потому что они не понимали, зачем разбазаривать столь ценное сырьё. Так же как и давать разрешение на поздравления после того, как означенный «Женский день» был найден в календаре земных праздников.

Праздник женский, а цветок в капитанской каюте. Нестыковочка.

Теперь вопрос «как». Войти без ведома капитана могли только Спок и Маккой. Спок праздников не одобрял, и логика в том, чтобы дарить цветы мужчине в женский праздник, по мнению Джима, отсутствовала. Значит, Боунс прикололся, с него станется. Или... То-то он такой странный последние дни. То замолчит посреди разговора, отводя взгляд, то смотрит задумчиво, когда считает, что его не видят. Конечно, они столько пережили вместе, перечувствовали. Стоп. У Боунса могут быть к Джиму чувства?

Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, втянул живот, посмотрел еще раз. Очень даже могут быть и чувства. Только согласен ли Джим ответить взаимностью? В данный момент он был не уверен, поэтому пошел в медицинский отсек, сообщить об этом доктору. Цветок прихватил с собой, прямо в колбе.

Маккой встретил его угрюмым лицом и гипошприцем.

— Э-э, потише! — увернулся Джим и отошел на безопасное расстояние.

Оглянувшись, понял, от чего у доктора такой угрожающий вид. Все банкетки в приёмной были заполнены пациентами. Одни терли покрасневшие глаза, другие почесывались, третьи тихо чихали в платочки. По большей части это были девушки, но попадались и мужчины и вообще не люди.

— Ты зачем это сюда притащил?! Мало мне неприятностей от Чехова, так ты туда же?! Убирайся со своим чертовым цветком! Мало мне этих сопливцев, кхм, страдальцев, давай ты еще присоединись.

— А в мою каюту не ты ли принес этот цветок? — стараясь сохранять дистанцию, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джим.

— Я доктор, а не идиот! Преподнести главному аллергику корабля цветы — нажить себе новую работу, а у меня и так её невпроворот. В пятой лаборатории улетучился какой-то газ, вот, выясняю какой и что дальше делать.

— Так это не ты? В знак преданности и люб... ви, — на последнем слове Джим запнулся.

Боунс нахмурился еще сильнее, потом недоуменно поднял взгляд, неуверенно улыбнулся и, наконец, расхохотался, утирая слезу.

— Нет, Джим, это был не я. Ты, конечно, неотразим, но я бы скорее предложил тебе выпить в приятной обстановке, чем потащил цветок.

Кирк согласился. Оставался Спок, как бы невероятно это не звучало.

Проще всего было спросить в лоб, он ответа могло и не последовать. Вулканцы, конечно, не врут, но виртуозно увиливают, это Кирк уже знал. Поэтому решился на провокацию. Свой цветок отнес в каюту, другой незаметно вытащил из букета на мостике и заложил за ухо. Теперь оставалось наблюдать.

Спок одарил его оценивающим взглядом и... И ничего. Отвернулся к научной станции, только спина напряглась сильнее.

Смена выдалась суматошной. Сперва газ в пятой лаборатории, потом паразиты в грузовом отсеке, потом опять паразиты, но в виде чиновников, требующих отчет от медотсека по галоперидолу за последние пятнадцать лет. Маккой орал и брызгал слюной, доказывая, что такими препаратами пусть лечатся сами, а «Энтерпрайз» укомплектована новейшими разработками в области фармакологии. Чиновники упорствовали, Маккой зверел.

Все могло бы закончиться плохо, но Спок молча передал доктору падд с необходимой формой отчета, который быстро завизировали и послали. В цензурном варианте по подпространственной связи, в нецензурном... устно, с массой анатомических терминов.

Маккой буркнул «благодарю» и отбыл в медчасть, Кирк взглянул на часы, убедился, что смена подходит к концу, попытался заговорить со Споком, поблагодарив его от своего имени за помощь, но получил сухое «это моя работа» и обтянутый форменными брюками зад, от созерцания которого оторвался далеко не сразу.

Сменившись, пошел в столовую. Реплицированная пища энтузиазма не вызывала, но другой нет, поэтому приходилось жевать нечто в форме тефтелей с макаронами и размышлять, на что же обиделся Спок. То, что он обиделся, сомнений не вызывало, не первый день вместе. Джим прокручивал в голове все, что мог припомнить, и терялся в догадках. В этот момент рядом с тарелкой лег помятый цветок.

— Капитан, вы потеряли в грузовом отсеке.

— Да? Я и не заметил, — поднял глаза Кирк, но взгляд Спока не поймал, тот смотрел куда-то за его плечом. — Присаживайтесь, коммандер.

Спок сел, аккуратно сложил руки перед собой. Пауза затягивалась, становясь неудобной.

— Я решил, что это растение имеет для вас особенный смысл, и подарено значимым индивидом, раз вы позволили себе нарушить уставную форму и носить его за ушной раковиной. Его утрата могла принести моральный дискомфорт, поэтому я посчитал возможным подобрать его и вернуть вам.

Джим автоматически перевел сказанное на общий язык, как «я беспокоюсь о тебе, хоть ты и принимаешь подарки от другого, что мне не особенно и приятно». Последнее читалось в поджатых губах и упорном нежелании смотреть в глаза.

— Вы хотите сказать, коммандер, что понятия не имеете, откуда у меня взялся этот цветок?

— Могу предположить, что он из тех, что раздавал энсин Чехов.

— Чехов раздавал цветы девушкам. Я похож на девушку?

Спок впервые за день уставился в упор, но тут же опомнился и отвел взгляд.

— Он не уточнял, что это относится только к девушкам. Символическое значение, которым наделили земляне Narcissus, распространяется за пределы половой принадлежности.

— Стоп. То есть, этот цветок не твой, но ты не отрицаешь... Коммандер, пройдемте в мою каюту, надо уточнить один момент.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кирк подхватил Спока под локоть и отбуксировал в свою каюту.

— Какое значение выходит за рамки половой принадлежности? — закрыв дверь, Джим в два шага оказался у стола, схватил колбу со злосчастным цветком, и так же быстро вернулся назад, к Споку. — Я слушаю.

— Желтый нарцисс говорит об неотразимости одариваемого и уважении дарителя, — едва слышно выдавил из себя Спок.

— Желтый?

— Желтый.

Джим вытащил из кармана совсем помятый цветок, который выдернул из букета и поднес его к тому, что в колбе. Они были разные.

— Желтый, — простонал капитан и ткнулся лбом в плечо вулканца. — Прости, прости, прости.

— За что? — не отстраняясь и не предпринимая каких-либо действий, поинтересовался Спок.

— Мне даже в голову не пришло, что цветы разные. Мне так хотелось увидеть твою реакцию, и я увидел. Ты расстроился, потому что я неотразимый болван! Прости. Я заставил тебя ревновать. Хотя, мне приятно, — на последней фразе через раскаяние прорезалось веселье.

— Вулканцы не испытывают такой эмоции, как ревность.

— Угу, рассказывай, — он все же поднял голову и посмотрел Споку в глаза.

Спок смотрел нежно и немножко весело, а потом аккуратно положил свою руку поверх руки Джима, держащей нарцисс.


End file.
